Stranger
by Dusty-Sky Chapters
Summary: Aku melihat lelaki yang sangat indah dan aku mulai menangis, batin Hajime; dan ketika lirik lagu selanjutnya mengalun dari earphone hitam itu, dan dengan matanya yang mencuri-curi pandang, mengamati sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, yang berlindung dari rintik-rintik hujan bulan Mei di satu atap halte yang sama dan menunggu bus yang sama pula sepertinya. (Iwaoi in nutshell; Ha!)
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers**

.

.

"_Baby, I want to drink you in like oxygen, like oxygen_

_Baby, I'm a house on fire, and I want to keep burning—_"

[SIA – House on Fire]

.

_Strangers_!Iwaizumi Hajime ft Oikawa Tooru

.

.

.

_Aku melihat lelaki yang sangat indah dan aku mulai_ _menangis_, batin Hajime; dan ketika lirik lagu selanjutnya mengalun dari _earphone_ hitam itu, dan dengan matanya yang mencuri-curi pandang, mengamati sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, yang berlindung dari rintik-rintik hujan bulan Mei di satu atap halte yang sama dan menunggu bus yang sama pula sepertinya, ia mendengus dan berpura-pura bahwa dirinya tidak merasa tertarik sekejap mata pada sosok tersebut dan menyibukkan diri bersiul mengikuti alunan lagunya, _aku menangis entah karena memang dia yang sangat cantik atau dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin aku memiliki ketertarikan seksual dengan lelaki_.

"Oh," Hajime berjengit ketika seseorang mengambil salah satu _earphone_nya, dan sekejap mata berpindah ke sisi telinga sosok itu tanpa sungkan pula mereka duduk berdekatan saling menyentuh bahu seperti kawan lama. Hajime seolah tidak mempedulikan lelaki asing itu yang menyerobot ruang privasinya dan memilih mengenang sensasi ketika kulit pada jari tangan lelaki itu yang sedikit menyentuh daun telinganya, dan menghantarkan kejut listrik asing namun adiktif hanya dalam satu detik saja. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga seorang _fans_ SIA."

"_Juga_?"

"Mhm," lelaki itu mengangguk anggun. "Sejak aku berteduh dan samar-samar mendengar siulanmu itu, aku merasa familiar dengan nadanya dan ternyata tebakanku benar: _Push—Feeling Good in_ _Wednesday_!" dan dalam cahaya yang temaram karena lampu neon halte dan awan kelabu diatas sana yang terisak kecil, Hajime masih bisa melihat sedikit kilat menyenangkan di iris coklatnya yang hangat—dan dengan senyum khas layaknya anak-anak yang jahil itu, dan dengan pipinya yang bersemu amat samar dari balik helai rambut _brunet_nya yang sedikit basah dan layu; bagaimana bisa Hajime melupakan dan berpaling dari itu? "Tapi akhir-akhir ini justru _House on Fire_ menghipnotisku dan membuatku kecanduani! Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Tidak—belum."

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening dan pucuk hidungnya, lalu mengerucut dan membuat Hajime melihat rona merah muda di sisi dalam bibirnya yang tak bercela itu. "Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa kau yang seorang _fans_ SIA tidak—_oh_, belum pernah mendengarnya?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku adalah _fans_ SIA?"

"Jadiiiii," nadanya mengayun halus. "Kau bukan?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan Hajime menahan untuk tidak terlihat canggung karenanya. "Tapi kau mendengarkan salah satu lagunya."

"Jadi, jika seseorang mendengarkan sebuah lagu, maka kau berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah _fans_ dari penyanyinya?" Hajime mendengus dan mengubah posisi duduknya agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan alasan utamanya karena diam-diam supaya detak jantungnya tidak mengalir dan membuat orang itu peka dari bahu mereka yang saling bersentuhan. "Dipikir-pikir, agak aneh untuk seseorang seperti dirimu ternyata punya pola pikir sesederhana itu."

"Umumnya, sih, begitu," ia mengangguk. "Dan apa maksud omongan tidak sopanmu itu—_orang seperti diriku_?! Ternyata kau tidak ramah!"

Hajime mengedikkan bahu malas, _ternyata selain menarik_, _sikap lelaki ini_ _kekanakan dan mudah tersinggung rupanya_, batinnya. "Dan kau tidak sopan karena menyerobot ruang privasi orang lain, jadi kita impas."

Lelaki itu melipat tangannya dan menghadap ke depan seolah-olah Hajime tidak ada di sana, sedangkan hal yang membuat Hajime menahan dengusannya adalah bahwa lelaki itu melakukannya dengan sangat buruk karena _earphone_ yang mereka pasang masih saling menyambung ke ponsel Hajime. Orang awam yang melihatnya pun ketika mereka berpapasan justru akan berpikir bahwa lelaki itu sedang merajuk padanya, dan Hajime berusaha menahan seringai geli saat memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan ponselmu," dan belum sempat Hajime mencerna apa yang terjadi, ponsel yang ia genggam kini berpindah tangan ke lelaki itu dan meninggalkan Hajime yang kembali mengenang sensasi ketika kulit mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. "_Pokoknya_, _fans_ atau bukan, kau harus mendengarkan lagu SIA itu."

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

Hajime menyenderkan kepalanya, menatap langit kelabu dari balik atap halte yang basah terkena gerimis hujan. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan bus yang ia tunggu belum tiba, sementara tubuhnya mulai merengek meminta asupan dan istirahat seharian. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang, ditambah hawa dingin khas hujan yang bukannya membuat mengigil justru seperti sentuhan nina bobo, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin bisa saja ia terlelap beberapa menit sambil masih menunggu bus tiba, ketika itu pula alunan lagu asing merajah indera pendengarnya: _beat_ yang menyamai detak jantungnya, tempo yang menyamai desir-desir darahnya, dan lirik yang menghipnotisnya dengan bisikan-bisikan mesra seyakin itu.

_._

_(I need you_,

_I need you_.)

.

Seolah apa yang Hajime dengar tersebut bukanlah sebuah lagu... tetapi isi hatinya saat ini.

Seperti, bagaimana lirik itu seolah memberi pencerahan kepada mata dan hatinya apa yang ia rasakan—dan meyakinkannya akan hal itu, dan alunan nadanya yang mengesankan bahwa memang seperti ada kembang api di tubuhnya—di perutnya; di hatinya, dan menggoda denyut-denyut nadi pada tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Hajime mengerjap, dan melirik kepada lelaki di sebelahnya, yang mengeringai sombong dan mengetahui bahwa ternyata Hajime benar terhanyut dalam lagu itu. Tawa nyaring itu kembali terdengar, berlomba-lomba menghipnotis alam sadar Hajime dan tanpa sungkan lelaki itu menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya (merasakan sensasi dingin dari air hujan yang membasahi helai-helainya dan sensasi hangat dari tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan juga), menyamankan posisinya sambil mendekap tas yang ia pangku, dan ikut melirikkan lagu itu tepat pada nadanya, tak lupa pun ia mencuri-curi pandang.

_._

_(So take me to the Heavens now as we burn down, as we are found_

_Take me to the Heavens now, my heart screams out.)_

.

Hajime mendengus, berusaha membunuh rasa malu dan senyum gelinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa lelaki asing itu ternyata membalas rasa tertariknya, dan dengan cara yang sehalus itu dan diam-diam ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika tangannya menarik lengannya untuk keluar dari dalam kantung jaket dan ia menyerah ketika mendengar decak kesal lelaki itu yang menyerah untuk menarik keluar tangannya—sedikit akal-akalan dan seolah bahwa itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja, kini kelingking keduanya saling bersentuhan, menupuk salah satunya dan membuat kelingking keduanya melengkung mengikat erat satu sama lain. Hajime menggit bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, ia menahan gelitik dalam hatinya selepas itu, dan ia yakin lelaki itu pun demikian; dan keduanya memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

_._

_(Love me, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum, yeah  
_

_Love me, I don't wanna saving.)_

.

Hujan gerimis pun berubah menjadi deras, namun bisingnya belum bisa mengalahkan detak-detak jantung dan nadi keduanya, dan _House on Fire_ itu, dan tidak mampu juga dengan kehangatan ketika jari-jemari keduanya menggenggam erat, mengantarkan gelitik dan kejut listrik adiksi, dan bagaimana ketika keduanya seolah bersusah payah bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun, terpatah-patah seolah menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lepas bebas dan ketika Hajime menyerahkan secangkir karton kopi hangat miliknya untuk orang itu yang tampak kedinginan dari wajahnya yang bersemu tipis (meski ia berharap bahwa mungkin bukan karena kedinginan melainkan hal lain yang _kau-tahu-apa_); dan begitu ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala lelaki itu, mengadah ke langit kelabu yang masih membasahi sekeliling mereka, dan menatap setitik langit cerah dibaliknya, Hajime menghela nafas berat dengan senyum tipis yang terpahat, dan mata zaitunnya melirik lelaki itu yang masih menikmati kopi hangat dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, kemudian dalam sekejap ia berbisik:

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku?"

Setidaknya, untuk malam ini ia tidak menikmati malam kelabu dingin sendirian dibalik _comforter_nya, tatkala lelaki itu merespon bisikannya dengan mata coklat oak yang berkilau indah dan bibir yang menyungging malu-malu, "Boleh." []


	2. Epilog

.

.

.

**Epilog**:

Hanya sepuluh langkah awal ketika Hajime dan Tooru berjalan dari halte turun ketika rintik deras hujan kembali bertemu sapa diantara keduanya, sehingga mereka pun tergopoh-gopoh menyegerakan diri untuk sampai di apartemen Hajime, dengan sebelah tangan melindungi kepala mereka dari air mata langit dan sebelah tangannya lagi saling bertautan satu sama lain. Berbelok kiri dan membiarkan cipratan genangan air membasahi sepatu dan ujung celana keduanya, berbelok kanan dan tepat di depan pintu gerbang berukuran sedang berwarna hitam agak berkarat, keduanya menormalkan detak jantung dan deru nafas yang tersengal dan Hajime yang sambil agak bersusah payah membuka gerbang apartemennya, mempersilahkan Tooru masuk dan berteduh terlebih dulu di beranda depan pintu masuk gedung apartemennya.

Sambil menunggu Hajime menyusulnya kemari, Tooru berkesempatan untuk menjelajahi pandangannya kepada gedung apartemen Hajime: cukup tinggi dan tampak memiliki tiga lantai, berwarna hitam dan merah marun yang berasal dari dinding berbatu bata khas gedung jaman dulu lengkap dengan tanaman menjalar yang menghiasinya; memiliki halaman dengan yang cukup untuk melakukan kegiatan sederhana seperti berkebun hidroponik (dan memang terdapat dua kebun hidroponik di sebelah kanannya) dan seperangkat permainan anak-anak seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan perosotan berliuk, sebuah sumur kecil berdampingan dengan kolam air mancur berwarna putih porselen, dan sebuah pohon tua lengkap dengan sepasang bangku di kedua sisi pohon tersebut. Kemudian, Tooru baru menyadari bahwa keempat _spot_ itu memiliki jalan setapak masing-masing yang terbuat dari keramik dan con-block dan memiliki tanah rerumputan dan kotak pos yang sejajar dengan gapura gerbang.

Dilihatnya Hajime menghampiri, sambil menyampirkan tangannya pada pinggang Tooru yang terasa menggigil, lelaki berambut jelaga itu pun menggiring keduanya masuk gedung sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah dengan sapu tangan dan dirinya yang memeras air hujan pada rambut _brunette_nya yang setengah layu.

Ketika mereka masuk, keduanya disambut dengan keheningan lorong yang bercahaya temaram dari lampu neon di sepanjang gedung. Tooru kembali menjelajahi matanya sambil melangkah dituntun oleh genggaman tangan Hajime, dan ia membatin bahwa interior gedungnya sama klasiknya dengan eksterior yang baru ia lihat: _wallpaper_ batik itu, dan lukisan-lukisan berseni dengan figura berukir, dan tirai yang menghiasi pintu kamar apartemen empunya masing-masing; dan ketika ia sadar bahwa Hajime dan dirinya sedang menaiki tangga, Tooru lantas membuka hening: "Di lantai berapa apartemenmu?"

"Dua." Hajime menjawab.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" lawan bicaranya pun mengangguk pelan, kemudian melempar balas, "Kalau misalnya aku tinggal bersama kawan," melirik sesaat kepada Tooru yang membalas tatapan, "Apa kau akan menolak tawaranku untuk mampir?"

Tooru mengerjap menatap wajahnya, lalu menunduk memperhatikan genggaman tangan keduanya, terlebih ketika Hajime melempar pertanyaan itu, genggamannya bertambah erat. Itu membuat Tooru terkekeh penuh sipu diam-diam, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

Itu membuat Hajime tersenyum kecil dan sedikit besar kepala diam-diam.

"Meskipun aku tinggal sendiri," Hajime berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, ia melepas genggaman tangan Tooru yang disusul dengusan merajuk karenanya, tetapi Hajime tidak pikir pusing karena ia memilih untuk merogoh kantung tas mencari kunci pintu. "Tapi aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk menemani mereka bermain."

"Mereka?"

Alih-alih menjawab rasa penasaran Tooru, Hajime memilih membuka pintu apartemennya, yang kemudian disambut dengan rupa meongan dan suara gemerincing lonceng dari dalam ruangan. Tooru terkejut, dan ia merangsek masuk dengan agak tidak sabar bahkan sebelum Hajime persilahkan dan terkesiap bukan main ketika empat ekor kucing datang menyambut keduanya. Tooru tergagap-gagap, wajahnya merona dan kelereng wajahnya berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia membungkuk perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya berjongkok dan berusaha menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kucing-kucing eksotis tersebut. Tangannya yang bergetar (entah karena kedinginan diterpa hujan atau bukan) menjulur dan menggendong salah satu kucing tersebut, yang mengendus-endus wajah, rambut serta kedua telingannya dan berakhir menggigit kecil pucuk hidung Tooru yang dibalas kekehan gemas.

"Oh, Hajime!" pekiknya ditengah gemuruh hujan, "Kucing—dan ada empat ekor?!" Tooru menimang-nimang kucing dalam gendongnya yang disambut meongan lebih ramai. "Hajime, aku tidak tahu kalau kau memelihara kucing sebanyak ini!"

"Yah," Hajime tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu dengan canggung menggaruk belakang telinga sambil dan melanjutkan. "Tadinya hanya sepasang, tapi enam bulan yang lalu mereka menjadi orang tua."

"_Ooooh_," Tooru mendekut, menggesek-gesekkan hidung keduanya yang dibalas oleh jilatan ramah sang kucing. "Lihat dirimu, kucing-kucing yang cantik." Lalu, melihat ada kucing-kucing lain yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, Tooru pun kembali membungkuk dan berjongkok sambil melepaskan seekor yang digendongnya, dikecupnya satu per satu kucing itu dengan mesra dan penuh kasih, "Caracal kesayanganku."

Hajime tertegun. Di hadapannya, seorang lelaki asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu, ia yang datang merangsek ruang privasinya di halte, yang memaksanya untuk mendengarkan lagu yang membuat melodinya tersiang-ngiang terjebak di pikirannya, lelaki yang sama yang membuatnya suka rela menyerahkan kopi panasnya dan saling bertautan kelingking di halte sambil menunggu bus tiba, lelaki yang ia tawarkan untuk mampir ke apartemennya, dan yang ia genggam erat sepanjang perjalanan pulang—lelaki itu, paras menawan yang berada di depannya, di apartemennya dan sedang melakukan _baby talk_ kepada kucing-kucingnya tidak peduli jika tubuhnya setengah basah kuyub dan dengan wajahnya yang merona kedinginan, yang mengerjap manja dan kini menyeringai penuh goda dibalik bahunya dan menggumam parau: "Hajime?"

"Ya?"

Dan detak jantungnya kembali berdebum seirama dengan lagu yang mereka berdua dengarkan bersama-sama itu, seolah berusaha mengalahkan derap-derap hujan langit kelabu di luar sana.

"Selamat datang."

Hajime mengigit kecil bibirnya, dan perlahan-lahan menghampiri Tooru sambil menggenggam kenop pintunya, dan samar-samar dibalik pintu yang tertutup, tawa renyah Tooru dan derap hujan yang mulai mereda, kemudian membalas, "Aku pulang." []

.

.

* * *

Special for:

Vanilla-ssu:

Hai! Terima kasih sudah sempat baca dan kasih _review_, aku terharu karena sepertinya fandon HQ kurang diminati di ffnet (haha, _but it's okay_.) dan iya, sepertinya adegan gombal itu cuma berlaku di dunia _fanfic_ aja, sih, ya—_sadly_; tapi semoga di fanfic ini Hajime nggak kelihatan se-_desperate_ itu ngajak Tooru ke apartemennya dan Tooru nggak kelihatan se-_cheapy_ itu karena diajak ke apartemen si empunya yang atraktif luar biasa (hahaha.)

Oh iya, jangan panggil aku _author_—cukup panggil aku Chapters dan mampir lagi ke _fanfic-fanfic_ ku yang lain, ya! *_waving hand_*


End file.
